


Sterek FanArt (Drawings/Comics)

by Saskia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sterek comic, sterek fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskia/pseuds/Saskia
Summary: Fifty Shades of Hale → Chapter 1+2+3+4+5+6Domestic Sterek →Chapter 7We are on a Ship, Pun Intended →Chapter 8GQ Cover →Chapter 9The King →Chapter 10





	1. Fifty Shades of Hale

Art: [Saskia Queen](http://www.saskia-queen.com/)  


[Tumblr Post](http://bromancequeen.tumblr.com/post/114177142440)  


I have not read the books or seen the movies! This is a request from my best friend Amberlee, who showed me her favorite scenes and begged me to draw Sterek versions.


	2. Mr. Hale Will See You Now




	3. Fifty Shades of Hale




	4. The Interview

"I would like to know more about you, Mr. Stilinski."

"There’s really not much to know about me. I mean... Look at me."

"I am."


	5. Fifty Shades of Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elevator, Gliding, Piano and Family Dinner Scene with Peter Hale, Scott McCall, Chris Argent and Sheriff Stilinski.


	6. The Red Room

[Tumblr Post](http://bromancequeen.tumblr.com/post/157200669370)  


[www.Saskia-Queen.com](http://www.saskia-queen.com/)  



	7. Domestic Sterek → Yoga

That one yoga pose turned out to be too much for Derek.

Art: [Saskia Queen](http://www.saskia-queen.com/)  
Comic Idea: Amberlee (BFF)

[Tumblr Post](http://bromancequeen.tumblr.com/post/158715420620)


	8. We are on a Ship, Pun Intended

[www.Saskia-Queen.com](http://www.saskia-queen.com/)  


[Tumblr Post](http://bromancequeen.tumblr.com/post/159087913180)  



	9. GQ Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As part of my summer cleaning (PC version), all art will be deleted from AO3.
> 
> Please consider following my [Tumblr](http://bromancequeen.tumblr.com/tagged/Sterek%20FanArt) for all the Sterek art your heart desires!
> 
> Thank you for the support :)


	10. The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As part of my summer cleaning (PC version), all art will be deleted from AO3.
> 
> Please consider following my [Tumblr](http://bromancequeen.tumblr.com/tagged/Sterek%20FanArt) for all the Sterek art your heart desires!
> 
> Thank you for the support :)


End file.
